


The Hail

by Windash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Prose Poem, actually just a poem, if remembers you of a mcyt it's not a coincidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windash/pseuds/Windash
Summary: You make your way through the sand, through the rainThe blood god hailEchoed in the ryeWith cracked voice and swallowed breathSorrow waits in tomorrow’s chestThe forgotten war lullaby





	The Hail

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first I post! Hope you enjoy it.

You make your way through the sand, through the rain  
The blood god hail  
Echoed in the rye  
With cracked voice and swallowed breath  
Sorrow waits in tomorrow’s chest  
The forgotten war lullaby

Blood for the blood god  
Sang the swallow in the path  
The pagan melody  
Pains those who were there  
You can feel it too  
Scraping inside your swollen throat  
The urge to claim the forbidden song chills your soul

Night falls, owls chirp, crows caw  
Everything still follows nature’s law  
The death angel is on the door  
Wings flapping in the porch  
Feathers summoning wind  
Wind summoning whispers  
Whispers crying the hail  
Omen is on its way

A flag on flames  
The ruins of a nation  
You step on the dust, ashes touching your face  
The warm sensation of a burn turning suddenly cold  
Like a blade made of thin air  
Cutting your skin  
You hear the war cry  
Every soldier hail the blood  
And it's all they see when they perish

The red eyes of a man holding a sword  
Making his way through a mountain of skulls  
Like a scarecrow made of crows  
He hides in the crowd  
Wearing a crown oozing black mud in his face  
Nobody seems to notice him  
Each one of his strokes is precise  
Each one of them to kill  
Singing hail the blood god  
The blood god never dies

Like thorn vines growing in your lungs  
You just can't breathe  
Omen already passed your way  
The death angel is on your door  
War is right behind your eyes  
The blood god searches for his prey  
And you pray for your life  
You sing the hail  
Having nothing left  
The death angel receivers your soul in his arms  
Saying don't worry, I'll welcome you like an old friend of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by~  
> Feel free to write anything in the comments if you feel like it.  
> Take care, see ya <3


End file.
